Jolis petits moments
by Naelye
Summary: Mugiwara, Marine, Heart Pirates, White Beard Pirates... et tous les autres. Un recueil de leurs petites aventures... car ce sont les petits moments qui font que la vie est belle. NEW ! 'Les dix conseils de Shachi et Penguin à Bepo en ce qui concerne les femm... femelles ours ! '
1. Désordonnément résumé

Hey !

Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu cliquer sur ce lien qui est mes histoires, et, je l'espère, qui vous plaira. :D

Doooonc, c'est une galerie d'OS. Il y en a de très court, qu'on pourrait presque appeler ''drabble''. C'est un mixte des deux, en fait.

Mes histoires seront centrées sur les différents équipages. Que ce soit la Marine, les pirates, les Révolutionnaires ou même les civils.

Il n'y aura pas de pairing de prévu : j'ai bien dit de _prévu_. Si j'en ai l'envie, je peux bien mettre un couple dans une de mes histoires, on ne sait jamais ! Je crois que les genres les plus réguliers et communs seront : friendship, family, drama, hurt comfort et humor. Je ne dis pas que je ne mettrai pas les autres genres, non, loin de là ! C'est juste que je me suis habituée à écrire sur ceux-là.

... en parlant de régularité...

N'attendez pas de recevoir des textes toutes les semaines.

...

gomen.

Je suis _très_ irrégulière. Ça peut se faire rapidement, ou le contraire. À vrai dire, j'écris quand j'ai l'envie et pas la flemme, et pour le postage, la même chose.

shishi.

Breeef. Avant d'oublier, je peux prendre les commandes. Si vous désirez partager l'une de vos idées, bien entendu. Et si j'ai une idée de comment écrire l'OS, je n'oublierai pas de mentionner votre pseudo.

Sinon... je crois que j'ai tout écrit ! Bah au pire, si j'ai oublié un truc, je viendrai éditer, hein... M'enfin. Je remercie les personnes qui viendront me lire, reviewer, follower ou ajouter aux favoris ! ;D

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, aussi. Faut pas que je zappe cette étape...

même si j'aimerais.

BREF. Je m'arrête, parce que j'ai fini le speech et d'façon j'ai pu rien à dire.

Soooo... je vous laisse avec un petit mot encourageant, que j'aime bien, censé, en anglais, (stop. - okay...)

Enjoy !


	2. Le test de courage

**Salut ! Je vous présente l'OS d'ouverture, ''Le test de courage'' par nos Mugiwaras ! *clap clap* J'adore franchement cet équipage, oui, vous pouvez le dire en lisant mes autres œuvres :$**

**Breeef, humour dans ce chapitre… Enfin, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Rien à dire d'autre… (T'aurais pas oublié un truc du style disclaimer ? – Chut, toi !)**

**Bon bah… Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à Eiichiro Oda-sensei. (Le veinard !)**

* * *

**Le test de courage**

Nami et Robin parcouraient lentement cette forêt sinistre, l'une anxieuse, l'autre souriante.

— Sérieux, comment tu fais pour garder tout ton sang froid ? J'veux dire, cette forêt a tout pour faire peur sinistre, longue, noire, il y a des milliers des insectes… _la questionna Nami._

— Pendant que, le jour, cette forêt a tout pour plaire resplendissante, terminable et courte, rayonnante et les animaux sont mignons et se font rares…_ Répondit Robin, en souriant._

Nami se tut, en se demandant brièvement pourquoi elle avait décidé d'accepter le pari qui était ce stupide test de courage… ah, oui… pour l'argent.

Stupide obsession.

Pendant que les autres étaient en train de préparer leurs mauvais coups, la navigatrice et l'archéologue erraient sans but dans cette forêt dense en attendant le signal… qui était l'estomac de Luffy. Sanji savait qu'il avait assez faim pour que son ventre gronde suffisamment fort pour atteindre les oreilles des deux femmes. Après d'interminables minutes d'attente et de papotage, on entendit un bruit ressemblant au détail près à un ours enragé qui se rend compte que sa bouffe n'était plus là où elle devait être. Robin en déduit donc que c'était le signal de départ. Zoro leur avait dit qu'il y aurait des panneaux pour les directions. Juste pour être certaine d'une chose, Nami lui avait demandé si c'était lui ou Luffy qui avaient fait le chemin. Un peu vexé, le vert lui avait répondu que c'était Sanji et Chopper qui s'en était occupés. C'est sous cette pensée de soulagement qu'elles partirent de ce pas à la recherche de ses fameux panneaux.

— Tiens, Robin. _Se souvenut la rousse. _Avec ton fruit du démon, tu pourrais faire apparaître un œil dans le ciel pour te donner une vue de haut… Et si tu as un peu de chance, tu pourras voir les pancartes de direction.

La brune acquiesça et elle s'arrêta deux minutes. Pour finalement lui dire qu'elle n'avait vu qu'un seul panneau vers le sud.

— Maintenant… À droite. Tout droit… Il faut allez dans cette grotte. Non Nami, je ne rigole pas. Oui, il faut vraiment y aller.

D'un pas hésitant, Nami suivit son amie. Elle toucha les parois de la grotte, qui étaient humides et chaudes. Elle se promit, qu'à la fin de ce test, elle irait toucher un mot aux garçons pour lui avoir fait entrer dans cet endroit lugubre. Ressortant, pour une fois, la rousse aurait voulu que cela finisse comme dans les contes de fée : « en sortant de la grotte, Truc et ses amis aperçurent un paysage spectaculairement beau. Les licornes couraient haut dans le ciel tandis que les papillons volaient en compagnie des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Le petit lac devant eux était magnifique avec ses milles poissons aussi joli les uns que les autres, l'eau était pure et turquoise. Le ciel était dégagé et avec l'arc-en-ciel qui l'accompagnait, le bleu qui émanait du haut ressortait tellement bien avec la vue qui s'offrait à eux, de plus, Truc et ses amis assistèrent au coucher du soleil, pour finir avec les étoiles rayonnantes de beauté sous le ciel violacé. Ils restèrent émerveillés par ces… »

— Voilà, nous sommes sorties. Maintenant, il nous faut tourner à gauche. _L'interrompit sans le savoir Robin._

— Ah euh… Oui… Le voilà, le panneau !

Nami remercia intérieurement Robin pour l'avoir dégagé de ces pensées pour le moins… rose-bonbon. La navigatrice en profita d'ailleurs pour regarder l'environnement dans lequel elles étaient… ce qui différait TO-TA-LE-MENT des idées de Nami. Enfin, ''idées''… Ça ne l'était pas vraiment, alors pour-

— AAAAH ! _Hurla avec effroi la plus jeune des deux femmes._

Une tête aux cheveux verts avec le visage maquillé comme _Joker_ dans _Batman_ avec un sourire monstrueusement sadique venait d'apparaître devant le visage de Nami, qui, sous la surprise cria de terreur. La dite tête aux cheveux vert avec le visage maquillé comme _Joker_ dans _Batman_ éclata de rire, puis essuya sa figure en laissant apparaître un Zoro. Nami rougit de honte, frappa la tête du bretteur en lui lançant un bon « Je te jure que si tu refais ça, je te rase la tête et je colle des plantes sur ton crâne qui sera chauve. Compris ? » Ne pouvant retenir un sourire moqueur, Zoro hocha la tête et retourna s'engouffrer on-ne-sait-où, ayant visiblement terminé son travail.

— Robin, tu l'avais vu, toi ? _Demanda-t-elle._

— Oui. Mais n'est-ce pas plus drôle et effrayant quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

— Tu peux enlever le drôle, ce serait déjà mieux… _Soupira l'autre._

— À partir de maintenant, nous devons chercher les autres panneaux… Je n'ai pas réussi à voir où étaient les autres à part celui que l'on vient de passer, et comme je ne possède pas le Haki…

Nami hocha la tête, et quand elles arrivèrent à l'intersection où, il y avait un panneau à droite et rien du tout à gauche, la rousse se mit à se demander si c'était mieux de prendre la direction opposée à la pancarte, quitte à se perdre au lieu d'hurler comme l'autre fois et de reprendre une honte. Pendant qu'elle songeait à tout cela, Robin se mit à marcher dans cette direction, et quand elle tourna la tête pour voir si son amie la suivait, quand elle la retournait, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait pleins d'araignées devant elle, et au fond de cette armée d'insecte, deux ombres la guettait. Une grande et une petite, plus précisément. La brune se recula et se cogna contre quelque chose, et ce quelque chose en particulier l'empoigna –elle eut un peu peur un moment pour être franche-, et quand elle entendit cette fameuse phrase… Elle soupira.

— Robin-chwaaaaan ! _beugla une voix familière._

_« Une chance que c'était moi la victime… Nami en serait déjà tombée dans les pommes à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Les autres ombres se faufilèrent à travers les araignées –en plastique- et se postèrent devant Robin en rigolant.

— Luffy, Chopper, Sanji… Vous m'avez bien eu… J'ai eu en quelques sortes peur.

Le capitaine et le renne se tapèrent dans la main tandis que Sanji la lâchait sous la demande de la brune.

— Robin, elle est où Nami ? _Se renseigna le brun._

Elle pointa d'un geste nonchalant avec son pouce derrière son épaule, là où était Nami, assise, en attendant avec impatience le retour de son amie. Luffy l'appela, elle se leva vivement et sauta dans les bras de Robin quand elle la vu.

— Mais ça va pas me laisser seule dans cette forêt flippante ?!_ Gronda Nami._

— Désolée… On va dire que j'ai été victime moi aussi de peur. _Se justifia l'archéologue._

L'autre hocha la tête, et quand Robin se tourna, les garçons n'étaient plus là, mais il y avait une feuille.

_« Quand nous finissons de jouer notre tour, nous retournons tous au bateau. Pour l'instant, il y a Luffy, moi et Chopper Marimo. N'ayez pas peur de voir tout le monde se volatiliser !_

_Bonne chance et bon courage, bisoooooux Nami-swaaaan et Robin-chwaaan !_

_Sanji » Lu Nami._

— Alors il reste Brook, Franky et Usopp. Soit, deux panneaux ou un s'ils sont en équipe. _Récapitula Robin._

— Je crois qu'ils sont en équipe, puisque nous n'avons qu'à prendre ce sentier et nous sortons de la forêt. Attendez… Juste ce sentier et on sort de cette fichue forêt ?! Mais vite, il faut y aller ! _Se pressa-t-elle en empoignant au passage Robin._

Finalement arrivées au dernier point de contrôle, Nami redoubla d'efforts jusqu'à s'enfarger dans quelque chose, entraînant Robin par la même occasion. Quand Nami releva sa tête, elle découvrit avec horreur des os, et juste devant son visage, Brook. Quant-à Robin, elle, est tombée dans une touffe bleue emmêlée et quand elle se redressa, elle vit un visage rempli d'insecte. Nami hurla au scandale, Robin laissa passer un hoquet de stupeur. La navigatrice se leva sans ménagement, pris la main de l'archéologue et partit vers la fin de la forêt en courant, en essayant d'éviter des projectiles lancer par un certain tireur d'élite. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, Robin non plus d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il y avait un ravin… Et elles fonçaient droit dedans. Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, elles y tombèrent. La plus jeune femme se mit à crier, une fois de plus, empêchant l'autre de se concentrer, jusqu'à se faire ramasser –c'est le cas d'le dire…- par de longs bras et se faire propulser sur le Sunny. En se relevant, les deux se mirent à respirer bruyamment, et quand elles virent les garçons morts de rire, une veine battait sur leurs tempes.

— POURQUOI VOUS RIEZ BANDE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉS ?! _Craqua soudainement une certaine rousse en furie._

Nami se mit à les frapper et Robin à les transformer en contorsionniste.

… Comme quoi, s'attaquer aux femmes de cette manière, ça a beau être drôle, après, on prend cher.

* * *

**Tadaaa ! Mon premier OS sur cette galerie, vous en pensez quoi ? Des reviews pour l'auteure –gentilleuuuh- ?**


	3. Le vendeur

**Salut ! Ça a été plutôt rapide parce que j'avais de l'inspiration. Deuxième OS, ''Le vendeur''. Très court, je vous l'accorde. Gros n'importe quoi, l'idée est de **_**TrefleV**_**. Elle me l'a donné, et pouf ! Mes doigts sont partis tout seul. T, pour le langage un peu… fleuri de notre cher roux. Il y a surtout des dialogues là-dedans… Et l'italique, ce sont les pensées de Kidd ! Breeef, en espérant que vous allez aimer, et avant que j'oublie…**

_Kidd appartient à Eiichiro Oda, Kenny et Island Sellers m'appartiennent. L'idée est de _**TrefleV**_._

* * *

**Le vendeur**

Kidd sortit du magasin avec toute la discrétion qu'il pouvait preuve en cachant bien ses quelques rouges-à-lèvre rouge sangs dans son manteau. De un, il les avait volé –et puis quoi encore ? j'suis un pirate, je donne pas mon fric !- et imaginez le grand Eustass _Cap'tain_ Kidd sortir d'un magasin accompagné d'une sorte de maquillage pour femme ? La honte totale.

— Psst ! Monsieur, monsieur ! _L'appela un homme._

Le roux se retourna, et quand il vit ce que le vendeur vendait, il voulut partir à toute vitesse. Mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Venez voir ici ! Vous êtes un fanatique du maquillage, après ce que j'ai pu voir ! Avec tous ces ro- _Commença le vendeur._

— Tu la fermes. Si tu dis la fin de ta phrase, c'est moi qui mettrait fin à tes jours. _L'interrompit Kidd, menaçant._

Le monsieur sourit, et continua sa requête.

— Mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'acheter du maquillage. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de passer incognito, cher Kidd.

Le pirate se demanda un moment comment il connaissait son nom, et, quand il se rappela que c'était un pirate de renom, un supernovae et surtout qu'il y avait son wanted juste à côté de l'homme qui parlait, il se sentit fier.

— MESSIEURS ! N'AYEZ PAS PEUR DE VENIR ACHETER DU MAQUILLAGE ! POUR VOUS, CE SERA TRENTE POUR CENT DE RABAIS, COMME CE CHER ET VALEUREUX PIRATE JUSTE ICI ! _Cria assez fort le vendeur pour que les personnes se retournent vers lui et en voyant le ''cher et valeureux pirate qui achète du maquillage'', ils partirent en pouffant et ricanant._

_« Il… il n'a pas dit ça ?! Bon dieu, dîtes-moi qu'il ne l'a pas dit ! J'vais le tuer. » _Pensa Kidd.

— Voyez-vous cela, monsieur le pirate. Au fait, je m'appelle Kenny. Ils se disent que vous êtes courageux d'essayer cela !

_« Mon cul, ouais. Ils s'foutent carrément d'ma gueule. » _Se contenu le capitaine.

— Bref ! _Continua Kenny._ Ici, nous avons du far à paupière. De différentes teintes ! Du violet, indigo, jaune, vert, bleu, gris, rouge… Je crois que le noir vous irait très bien, Eustass !

_« Reste calme, Kidd. Zen. »_

— Du fond de teint. Blanc, beige, brun… Le blanc irait avec votre couleur de peau à ravir ! Ahaha, tant que j'y pense, vous allez ressembler à Dracula.

_« Ce con me compare à un vampire ou quoi ?! »_

— Du vernis ! J'adore le vernis personnellement.

« _M'en fous. »_

— Là encore, il y a un millier de couleur ! Jaune, vert, bleu, turquoise, gris, noir, rouge, violet… Rouge. C'est votre couleur de prédilection !

_« Mais il veut me relooker ce vendeur ou quoi ?! »_

— Donc… Rouge à lèvre.

_« M'en parle pas ! »_

— Nous avons des couleurs plutôt sombres. Bien sûr, il y en a des pâles, mais les plus populaires sont les sombres. Rouge, rose foncé, mauve, brun… Je vois que vous aimez le rouge… Puisque vous en portez. Laissez-moi voir les marques que vous avez achetées ! _Dit Kenny, en empoignant un rouge-à-lèvre qui dépassait du manteau de Kidd._ Tututu… Non, non, non ! Cette marque est mauvaise ! ''Bouchy'' n'est pas un bon rouge-à-lèvre. Vous avez l'air plutôt brusque… Donc quand vous allez en mettre… Ça va se répandre partout, se casser… Bref, achetez plutôt les miens, ''Auléal'' !

_« Crois-moi, je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici. Je te laisse une chance de te racheter… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Kenny eut un moment de réflexion, et soudainement, il prit Kidd par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le cap'tain eu une mine perplexe et le vendeur sourit. Il sortit beaucoup de maquillage. Du rouge-à-lèvre, far à paupière, vernis, mascara, font de teint, eyeliner… Bref, en gros, une grosse quantité. Le roux regarda tout cela, et pesa son regard sur l'eyeliner. Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par Kenny qui prit finalement la parole.

— Je vais vous refaire une beauté ! Je vais vous maquiller, comme ça, vous aimerez encore plus le maquillage. Toutes les femmes en sont sorties gagnantes, elles ont adoré le maquillage après. Je vous le jure ! _Fit-il, en prenant le far à paupière noir._

Kidd lui lança un regard noir, voulant dire : Tu me touches, t'es mort.

— Mais voyons, ne soyez pas timide, cher Eustass. Vous allez être le plus beau des hommes !

Ledit Eustass fixa du coin de l'œil les passants qui faisaient tout pour ne pas éclater de rire, et en entendant une petite voix d'enfant masculine dire : _« Maman, maman ! Regarde, ce monsieur va se faire maquiller ! Il va devenir une fille ! »_, ce fut **la** goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

— QUOI ?! TU VEUX M'FAIRE RESSEMBLER AU TRAVESTI D'BARBE BLANCHE, LE CLOWN AVEC LE NEZ BOMBÉ, LE TRAVESTI QUI ÉTAIT A BAROCK WORKS, LE TRAVESTI AVEC LA TOUFFE DE CHEVEUX VIOLETTE, ET L'OISEAU D'ALABASTA ? MAIS TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI ?!_ Explosa Kidd. _J'EN SUIS PAS UN ! C'EST À EUX QU'TU DOIS FAIRE ÇA, PAS À MOI IMBÉCILE !

— Mais voyons… Calmez-vous, bon sang d'bonsoir !

.

Quelque part dans Grandline et dans le Nouveau Monde, cinq personnes éternuèrent.

.

— Me calmer ? Mais comment tu veux que j'me calme, hein ? D'abord, tu cris que j'achète du maquillage, après tu m'en montres et pour finir tu veux me relooker ! Ça va pas, non ?

— Je voulais simplement vous faire plaisir, bon… _Dit tristement Kenny._

— Bah ça n'a pas marché. C'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend, surtout avec un homme.

— Mais… Vous avez acheté du maquillage, alors… J'ai cru que cela aurait fait votre bonheur…

Kidd sentit une veine se former dangeureusement sur sa tempe. Il se demandait franchement comment cet homme insignifiant avait osé dire ça à lui. Le grand, vénérable, puissant et fier Eustass _Cap'tain_ Kidd ! Il se dit qu'il allait laisser passer, juste pour cette fois, jusqu'à que le vendeur ne l'appelle une deuxième fois.

— Sinon… Vous êtes certain vouloir partir comme ça, sans rien acheter ? _Demanda joyeusement Kenny._

Kidd se retourna lentement, très lentement. Et en une fraction de seconde, la boutique de maquillage fut littéralement explosée, de même pour Kenny, le vendeur. En partant, tout sourire, Kidd sentit un poids énorme partir de ses larges épaules. Il se dit qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais dans cette ville, ou plutôt, l'île tout court où son équipage et lui avaient accosté _Island Sellers_. En arpentant les rues à la recherche de la forêt et la baie où il avait laissé son bateau, Eustass fourra le plus rapidement possible l'eyeliner et le vernis rouge qu'il avait volé au cher Kenny.

* * *

**Voilà… Un petit délire de Trèfle, on dirait... Que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire, en tout cas, héhé. Bon bah… Voilà, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop OOC… et que vous avez aimé ! Des avis ?**


	4. La gaffe

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour mon troisième OS, ''La gaffe'' ! Cette fois centrée principalement sur Marco, avec comme autres personnages secondaires Curiel, Satch et Ace. Tant que j'y pense, ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais rien posté car… j'avais tout simplement pas d'idée et aussi… bah c'est les vacances quoi. Hihi. Durant les vacances, j'ai souvent la flemme… Enfin. Une idée de moi, avec de l'humour ! Encore court, mais cette fois on dirait que j'ai mis moins de dialogue, héhé ! Je crois.**

**Pff… Eiichiro Oda a tous les mérites de One Piece, tandis que moi j'ai rien…**

* * *

**La gaffe**

Marco était énervé. Très énervé. Tout ça à cause des commandants de la deuxième, quatrième et dixième division. De plus, le capitaine de l'équipage entier avait fermé les yeux. D'habitude, ça ne dérangeait pas le phœnix plus que ça il était même content qu'il n'y ait pas d'engueulades pour ses pauvres oreilles, mais là, c'était de trop. Habituellement, ces trois garnements ne faisaient jamais en sorte que ce soit une victime de leur blague du jour, pour vivre encore longtemps. Certes il y a une première fois à tout… et c'était aujourd'hui. Malheur, les commandants ne savaient pas qu'aujourd'hui, Marco était **beaucoup plus** que susceptible. Il ne le montrait pas, fidèle à son image mais dès que quelqu'un disait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, en ce beau jour d'été ensoleillé parfumé des fleurs fraîches, le phœnix vous donnait un regard qui vous faisait glacer sur place, comme si à tout moment, le premier commandant pouvait arracher vos organes et les mettre dans le four et tout ça rien qu'en clignant des yeux… ou plus _affectueusement_ appelé ''le regard de tueur, et/ou regard noir''. Bref. Marco faisait les cents pas dans sa cabine, en évitant soigneusement toute la paperasse sur son bureau pour ne pas les déchirer et les jeter à l'eau. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Il faut revenir quelques minutes en arrière pour le savoir.

**Tout à l'heure, avant que l'incident ne survienne**

Ace, Satch et Curiel ricanaient nerveusement dans leur coin, de peur que leur blague ne marche pas.

— Bon, récapitula Curiel, dès qu'on le voit, Ace lui parle en marchant vers la cuisine. Après, Satch y sort et chuchote à lui-même sans prétention et essayant d'être le plus naturel possible qu'il y a de gros morceaux de viande chauds et bien juteux qui viennent de sortir du four. Après, l'allumette accourt vers la cafétéria et la banane demande à Marco s'il peut t'aider à attraper Ace. Tu ajoutes que sinon, on n'aura pas de dîner et avec un peu de chance, l'ananas dira pas qu'on aura qu'à pêcher d'autres monstres marins. Et au pire s'il répond ça tu vas dire que ça prendrait trop de temps et les autres viendraient te voir à toutes les deux minutes pour savoir si c'est bientôt prêt ce qui augmentera considérablement la lenteur pour faire le repas.

— Alors il m'aidera surement, continua Satch, et quand on rentrera dans la cafétéria et quand on ira dans la… euh… que dis-je, quand** il** rentrera dans la cuisine, je fermerai la porte derrière lui et la bloquerai. Ace démarrera le système lance-farine, tout en commençant à jeter des trucs sur lui. Et finalement, quand il y en aura plus, Curiel et moi entreront dans la salle accompagnés de projectiles potentiels.

— Donc, quand y'aura plus rien, je le prendrais en photo avec toutes ces saletés sur le corps et on sortira d'ici en vitesse, et pendant qu'il va nous courir après dans la cafétéria, je vais sortir les clichés de l'appareil. Après en avoir eu marre de faire une course-poursuite avec nous, il va certainement aller se laver et pendant ce court moment, on va étaler les photos que j'ai prises partout dans le bateau… Les murs, le plancher, le plafond, la vigie, la balustrade, les chambres, les portes… TOUT !

— On a tout bien compris ! C'est un plan parfait, héhé… C'est le seul commandant qui n'a pas eu droit à ce traitement, et comme nous détestons l'injustice… Remarqua Curiel.

— N'empêche c'est suicidaire notre truc… Songea à voix haute Satch. Mais en tout cas on va bien s'amuser ! J'espère quand même en sortir vivant… J'suis pas maso.

— J'crois que personne ne l'est… Répondit Ace. Boooon ! Mais franchement, Curiel, ton idée est super ! J'ai hâte, alors, on y va !

Les trois amis firent un petit ''Ouais !'' collectif et s'en allèrent à leurs tâches respectives pour le bien de leur mission top-secrète. À croire que tout le monde, à part eux, savaient qu'il ne fallait mieux pas énerver Marco aujourd'hui…

Du côté de la victime du jour, il marchait paisiblement dans les couloirs du Moby Dick en pensant que c'était bien qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne fasse des siennes. Mais le premier commandant trouvait ça quand même suspect, certes, il en profitait. Soudainement, Ace arriva en trombe vers lui en parlant de tout et de rien. Légèrement agacé, Marco lui répondait quand même, et il remarqua qu'ils étaient en direction de la cafétéria/cuisine. En haussant les épaules, il vit le quatrième commandant marmonner quelque chose assez fort pour que lui et le pyromane l'entendent. Ni une, ni deux, Ace partit en courant vers la cuisine tout en criant ''VIAAANDE !''.

— Marco ! J'vais pas réussir à l'arrêter moi-même, alors aide-moi ! Lui demanda alors Satch.

— Pourquoi moi ? Et on a qu'à pêcher d'autres poissons.

— Parce que t'es le seul à côté de moi et ce sera trop long. J'suis certain que presque tout l'équipage est affamé à l'heure qu'il est !

— Et pourquoi t'as dit ça à haute voix ?! S'impatienta le phoenix, mais en commençant tout de même à courir un peu vers la salle où était parti Ace.

— Quoi ? J'ai dit ça à haute voix, moi ? Fit innocemment le quatrième commandant en se pointant.

Le blond soupira, et avec son ami, ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Ce dernier désigna la cuisine, et laissa Marco y aller en premier. Quand celui-ci entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque et celui d'une serrure bloquée, il commença à sérieusement perdre patience. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit un mécanisme s'enclencher et quand il reçut une tonne de farine sur la tête, suivit de près par des tomates, de la gelée, du liquide quelconque et d'autres trucs qui sert à aller dans la bouche pour bouffer. Le second de Barbe Blanche remarqua qu'il n'était plus attaqué par de la nourriture, donc, il décida de défoncer tout naturellement la porte puisqu'elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il prit son élan, et juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, il était déjà trop tard pour s'arrêter. Résultat, Marco finit à terre aux pieds de trois personnes, qui le regardaient en souriant… pour se faire après asperger d'eau, qui le rendit complètement trempe, de gros bleuets qui le rendit bleu et des framboises qui le rendit… rouge. N'attendant pas plus d'une seconde, la victime se releva et fixa d'un mauvais œil ses assaillants.

_« Ace. Satch. Curiel. Vous vous êtes attaqués à la mauvaise personne… au __**très**__ mauvais moment. »_

Les quatre personnes présentes commencèrent une course-poursuite dans toute la salle à manger, et quand finalement le blond réussit à donner une dizaine de coup de bec aux autres, il alla en sa forme de phœnix –pour que personne ne le voit si sale comme ça- vers son dortoir et se lava. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'un des fautifs avaient pris des clichés. Alors, quand il sortit de son bain mérité, on le regarda en pouffant et en arrivant devant Oyaji, qu'il vit finalement les photos… il se mit à jurer dans sa tête, rougir et dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Et surtout, **surtout**, il entendit les éclats de rire non-dissimulés de ses trois nakamas l'ayant agressé.

**Bref. Retournons au présent.**

Voilà pourquoi Marco le Phoenix de l'armada de Barbe Blanche, commandant de la première flotte était énervé. Mais sa colère descendit bien vite lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose :

_« Personne ne s'est moqué de moi en disant que je suis un piaf, si j'ai des œufs dans mon nid… euh lit, ils commencent à déteindre sur moi ces idiots, et la pire d'entre toutes Ace ne s'est pas pointé en ramenant un ananas tout en disant qu'il avait trouvé mon frère jumeau… »_

* * *

**Voilà ! Tiens, ce n'était plus les conneries habituelles, aujourd'hui… Héhé. Bref, je veux des avis ! Commentaires ? Vous y pensez quoi ?**

**Merci, à la prochaine !**


	5. La lettre

**Je vous préviens, si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 744, vous allez être confrontés à un spoil. **

Ouais, ça fait assez longtemps tout de même… bon, bah, tant que je poste, aussi ! Cette fois, c'est un texte pas drôle que je viens de rédiger ! Il est tout neuf, je viens juste de le terminer, même pas quinze minutes ! Le concept est simple Sabo écrit une lettre à Ace. Quand ce dernier est mort, hein. Sinon ça perdrait tooooout le lien… Enfin bref. Il s'appelle ''**La lettre**'' et tadaaaaa !

Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda ! Ah ouais… j'le redis, **SPOIL CHAPITRE 744 !**

* * *

« Hé, Ace.

C'est Sabo.

Je me souviens. De tous les moments passés avec toi, avec Luffy.

Nos jolis petits moments.

Je me souviens, aussi, qu'avant de te rencontrer… J'étais un gamin triste et seul, mal aimé de ses parents.

De toute façon, ce gamin triste et seul les détestait autant.

Après, t'es devenu mon meilleur ami. Mon quotidien s'est illuminé. Luffy est apparu, et nous sommes devenus inséparables.

Frères.

J'étais heureux.

Et puis, tu sais, nos rêves d'enfant ? Ceux de devenir pirate, être libre, conquérir le One Piece et toutes les mers… Moi, je ne suis pas devenu exactement cela. Je suis devenu un révolutionnaire. Je combats la justice, pour la liberté. Pour avoir une monde juste, sans emmerde racistes et chiantes, quoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil que d'être pirate… mais au moins, je suis libre, pas vrai ? C'est ce que nous voulions au début, de toute façon.

Enfin… là n'est pas le sujet…

Je croyais vraiment que vous saviez que j'étais vivant, quand je m'étais décidé à prendre la mer, peu après que le Tenryuubito m'ait tiré dessus.

Sain et sauf.

Toi qui n'aime pas, et ne doit toujours pas aimer les pleurnichards, a du entendre et supporter la chose que tu détestes le plus au monde, je crois même plus que ton père…

Les pleurs de Luffy.

À cause de moi.

Vint après ton départ. Je suis désolé de n'pas y être assisté, pourtant, j'aurai dû, en sachant que j'étais bel et bien vivant. La même chose pour le commencement de la conquête du petit dernier… Après réflexion, je me dis que même Dadan, elle m'a aussi manqué, haha. Après tout, elle nous a logé, protégé, et chéri si je puis dire, à sa manière. De loin, ne laissant –presque- rien paraître.

…

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre rencontre ?

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ton départ ?

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu sois définitivement parti ?

Tu sais, Ace… quand j'ai appris ta mort, j'ai cru que c'était moi, le mort. Je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Luffy, qui, t'aimait beaucoup lui aussi, devait être littéralement sous le choc… et bien plus encore. Quant-à moi, j'étais comme paralysé. Par la haine, par la tristesse, par les larmes –pourtant, je savais que tu étais mort sans regret, et que tu voulais ne voir aucune larme dévaler sur les joues de tes proches- et surtout, _surtout_… par la culpabilité.

Je m'insultais de tous les noms, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas bougé mon cul pour t'aider, et par la même occasion Luffy. Mes collègues, enfin, que dis-je, mes _nakamas_ me consolaient. Ils me soulageaient, ils me disaient de ne pas m'en faire. Que « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sabo.», si je veux reprendre leurs termes. Ça me faisait du bien. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que…

Oui. Oui, c'est de ma faute. Oui, j'aurai du me montrer plus tôt. À Impel Down, Marineford, à Goa. Oui je culpabilise, oui je suis triste. Oui maintenant je voue une haine plus profonde pour la Justice Absolue et tout ce qui va avec, dont la Marine. Oui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, et le petit aussi d'ailleurs. Oui, toi et Luffy me manquez. Beaucoup.

Je suis allé sur ta tombe. C'est là que ça m'a fait le plus mal. Mes espoirs qui étaient minimes de te revoir, souriant comme d'habitude en disant que cette _foutue_ tombe n'était qu'un mensonge.

Que tu étais encore vivant… venaient d'éclater, comme de vulgaires morceaux de vitres. Je savais bien que c'était impossible que tu vives encore, mais une partie de moi refusait de croire cette vérité. Mais la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je ne sais pas je suis resté combien de temps devant ta tombe et celle de Shirohige, visiblement, le père que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Je le remerciais d'avoir pris soin de toi et de t'avoir supporté… Sa mort a marqué la fin de l'ancienne génération… Et toi. En fait, j'étais resté silencieux, après avoir déposé des fleurs sur ta tombe et celle du Capitaine. Je ne savais simplement pas quoi dire. Or, en ce moment même, je rédige cette lettre comme si je mangeais. Les mots me viennent en un claquement de doigt et les larmes, je le sens, vont certainement bientôt refaire surface. »

* * *

Sabo fut coupé dans son écriture quand une femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

— Sabo ! Dragon-san nous a assigné une nouvelle mission. Il nous veut dans son bureau !

— J'ai compris, Koala. Dis-lui que j'arriverai dans deux minutes, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à terminer.

Ladite Koala hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce. Le blond soupira, sourit et continua sa tâche : écrire et finir la lettre pour son frère défunt.

* * *

« Après tout… comme on dit, le bonheur ne dure jamais.

Une chance, mes amis ont su comment me remettre de la nouvelle.

Désormais, je suis redevenu le Sabo d'avant.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai totalement oublié l'affaire, ni lâché aussi… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais mieux.

Je sens bien qu'il me restera toujours des séquelles de ce traumatisme…

Mais j'ai appris une chose.

Dans la vie, il faut toujours avancer. Même contre des obstacles qui, aux premiers abords, paraissent infranchissables…

ne jamais perdre espoir. Toujours se relever et avancer le sourire aux lèvres. Je me pose des questions, comme ''qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Ace n'aurait jamais perdu la vie ? Est-ce que je serai encore dans mon coin, en train de trafiquer des trucs dans l'ombre avec mes nakamas en pensant à eux ? Me serai-je finalement tout de même montré à Luffy ? Est-ce que je serai devenu révolutionnaire si je n'avais pas pris la mer, à mes onze ans ?''

Je n'aurai sans doute jamais les réponses.

Mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

Je te promets une chose, Ace.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais…

Même après toutes ces années passées sans toi…

Tu me manques.

Sabo »


	6. Amitié forte

Merci pour les reviews de _La lettre_, je vais répondre aux anonymes ici :

_Guest _: Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Cette idée me tramait en tête depuis beaucoup de temps, et je voulais **tellement** faire quelque chose avec seulement de la fraternité entre Sabo et Ace... Contente que ça t'ait plu !

_Sone anna _: J'y penserai, mais je ne suis pas certaine de le faire. Puisque je lis une fic comme ça avec la rencontre de Marco et Shirohige dedans, j'ai peur de m'y inspirer, ce que je ne veux pas.

Il est court, mignon, parle de la dépendance entre eux des Mugi'. Bref, une graaaande amitié rayonnante !

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

Rien ne m'appartient, à part le scénario !

* * *

**Amitié forte**

La sieste continuelle de Zoro, l'obsession pour l'argent de Nami, les mensonges d'Usopp, l'odeur de la cigarette de Sanji, le bruit du claquement contre le sol des sabots de Chopper, les sourires mystérieux de Robin, le bruit d'outils en marche de Franky, le son mélodieux du violon de Brook…

Pour Luffy, c'était des trucs quotidiens. Essentiels pour le capitaine. Il s'y est fait, et sans ce petit train-train habituel, il se sentirait inquiet.

De ne pas voir, entendre, sentir tout ça. C'est ce qui fait ses nakamas.

À chaque fois qu'il pense à quelque chose de perturbant, de barbare, ou de triste, rien que de voir ses camarades rire, hurler, sourire, manger, boire et rêver ensemble le revigore de joie.

Y'a pas à dire, Luffy est dépendant à la présence d'autrui.

Plus particulièrement de ses amis.

* * *

_« Luffy, tu m'entends ? … Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai perdu aujourd'hui, mais je te promets de ne plus jamais perdre un combat tant que je ne l'aurai pas battu. Ça te va… Seigneur des Pirates ? »_

Son premier nakama, son bretteur, son second, qui aura un poste digne du mien… Meilleur sabreur du Monde. Là où _tout_ a commencé.

_« L'avis de tornade est déclaré. »_

La première fille de l'équipage. _Elle _les a trahis, _ils_ l'ont aidé. Sa navigatrice, c'est la meilleure, et c'est pour ça qu'elle réussira à dessiner la carte du Monde.

_« Il y a des fois, où un homme ne peut pas reculer devant un combat. Lorsque que l'on se moque du rêve d'un de ses amis. »_

Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, ce menteur voulant être un valeureux guerrier des mers. Hors de question qu'il le perdre une deuxième fois.

_« La cuisine est un don de Dieu, et les épices un don du Diable… je crois que c'était un peu trop épicé pour toi. »_

Son cuisinier favori. Sans lui, ce ne serait pas pareil et il aurait constamment faim ! Ce cuistot aux allures de dragueur et passionnée, au sourcil enroulé cherchant toujours le _Marimo…_ sera le premier à découvrir All Blue.

_« Si pour que tu atteignes ton but je dois devenir un monstre… alors je serai un monstre ! »_

Sa boule de poil préféré, sa peluche toute mignonne, son médecin talentueux qui, un jour, saura soigner toutes les maladies.

_« Je veux vivre ! »_

Il a fait confiance à cette femme. Elle était partie, ils _l_'ont sauvé. Et Luffy ne l'a jamais regretté.

_« Vivre n'est pas un crime ! »_

Au début, il avait eu quelques problèmes avec lui. Ce temps est définitivement révolu, puisque c'est maintenant son charpentier, celui qui a créé le Sunny : le bateau qui traversera toutes les mers.

_« Je suis si heureux d'être vivant ! »_

Ce squelette rigolo sans ombre au début, il l'avait trouvé chouette. Luffy lui avait dit d'intégrer l'équipage, ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, en y repensant, c'était une idée géniale qu'il avait eu !

* * *

Parce que sans eux, il n'est rien.

Parce que sans eux, sa soif d'aventure se résumera à plus rien.

Parce que sans Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook…

Monkey D. Luffy n'est plus Monkey D. Luffy.

_Tout simplement._


	7. Onii-san

Salut ! Alors, voilà le sixième OS (court, comme d'hab quoi) de ce recueil, ''**Onii-san**'' ! Je me rends compte que je fais des trucs tristes, ces temps-ci... En tout cas, préparez des mouchoirs en cas de besoin, surtout pour les sensibles, car ce texte est triste !

Merci aux reviewers et aux nouveaux followers !

**Lau'Linsomniaque** : Triste ? Pourquoi triste ? C'était pourtant pas mon but... Merci pour ta review !

**Précision : Spoil arc Marineford, enfin, si vous l'avez pas écouté au complet !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

ps : promis, le prochain one-shot sera joyeux !

Rien ne m'appartient à part le scénario

* * *

Mort.

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête sans fin, me faisant revenir à la triste réalité.

Mort.

Ce mot, pourtant si simple à prononcer, m'écorche la gorge quand je le dis.

Mort.

Comment un simple mot peut autant faire souffrir ?

_Tristesse._

Te voir étalé au sol, yeux fermés, te vidant de ton sang comme ça, me donne, _moi_, envie de perdre la vie comme tu l'as perdue.

_Culpabilité._

Je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.

… pourquoi ? ah, je sais…

_Je suis faible._

Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais été en mesure de te sauver… Putain, Ace…

C'est donc ça, la sensation de mal-être ? D'une tristesse profonde ? D'une envie totalement incontrôlable de… mourir ?

_Terreur._

J'ai peur, Ace. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Vais-je revoir mes nakamas ? Ou vais-je avoir le même destin que toi ? Ace… _que dois-je faire ?_

_Douleur._

J'ai tellement mal, tellement mal, tu sais ? Mon cœur souffre. J'ai l'impression que le monde écrase mon organe de tout son poids, sans ménagement. Et la sensation se renforce lorsque je te regarde, immobile, par terre.

_Pacte._

Notre pacte de sake. Le _nôtre. _Celui de Sabo, toi et moi. Seulement nous trois. J'étais tellement heureux, ce jour-ci. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

_Injustice._

Ace… pourquoi Sabo est mort lorsqu'il voulait aller en mer ? Il voulait aller au bout de ses convictions, pas rester dans une de ses cages dorées… _Il avait le droit !_

Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu placé devant moi, quand Akainu voulait me frapper de son poing de magma ? Je suis ton otouto, normalement, c'est ton devoir de me protéger, mais… je ne voulais pas que tu meurs ! Pas après Sabo !

_Promesses_

Tu m'avais promis, Ace. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne mourrais _jamais_ ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu mort ?

* * *

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut, avant de regarder l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sur une figure de proue. Plus précisément, sur _sa_ figure de proue.

Derrière lui, plus haut, une vigie où son second soulevait des haltères.

Plus bas, deux chaises-longues. Sa navigatrice et son archéologue prenaient du bon temps dessus.

Cuisine, il y avait une cuisine. Et manifestement, un espace intérieur.

Dehors se trouvait tous ses amis à leurs occupations habituelles, au Sunny.

Encore un peu sonné, Luffy souffla. Quand il entendit que le repas était prêt, il revêtit son si joli sourire et se mit à courir, sans songer au rêve qu'il venait de faire.

Néanmoins, il pensa à son frère. Certes, il se reprit bien vite en voyant ses amis autour de la table.

_« Mort._

_Dis-moi, Ace… pourquoi dois-je mettre ton prénom dans la même phrase que ce mot ? »_


	8. 10 choses à savoir sur les Mugiwaras

Hey ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS (très) court, rafraîchissant, pas triste et avec un peu de chance qui vous arrachera un petit sourire malgré la rentrée…

10 choses à savoir sur les Mugiwaras !

Merci à Loan-Luka pour sa review ! Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus que ça et…

Enjoy !

* * *

10 choses à savoir sur les Mugiwaras :

1) Non, Luffy n'est pas gourmand. C'est juste que son estomac aussi est élastique, et justement, il l'est tellement que Luffy peut engloutir des trentaines d'aliments et avoir encore faim après.

2) Visiblement, Nami frappe fort ses nakamas. Mais c'est aussi un bon moyen de se défouler, et c'est cool. Ça augmente aussi sa force de frappe, et les garçons font de superbes punching-balls ! Surtout parce qu'en retour, ils n'ont aucun droit de répliquer, selon elle.

3) Non, Sanji n'est pas un rageux vis-vis les commentaires négatifs de sa cuisine. Il pense juste que leur foutre un bon coup de pied dans la figure leur ferait remettre leurs idées en place, à ces personnes au mauvais goût.

4) Zoro qui se perd dans le plus facile des parcours, c'est désespérant. Mais ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est quand il sort de la vigie, torse-nu, en sueur : c'est les différents claviers des fangirls qui en payent le prix.

5) Chopper, mignon ? Nooooon. Super mignon, avec l'accord des deux femmes de l'équipage. Et il faut avouer, c'est toujours drôle le voir s'exciter comme ça, lorsqu'on le complimente. Enfin, c'est nos Mugi, qui pensent ça.

6) En fait, les filles n'ont rien (et ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, soyons compréhensifs) contre la stupide manie des garçons à lancer leurs vêtements dans chaque recoin dans la salle, formant presque un débarras : ce n'est pas leur chambre, après tout. Le vrai problème survient quand Nami aperçoit un truc ressemblant à des morceaux de linge mutants sortir de la chambre et quand Robin commence à sentir un truc sincèrement mauvais qui lui donnerait presque l'envie de vomir après quelques secondes.

7) Usopp ne raconte pas de mensonge, non. Il raconte seulement ce qu'il lui vient à l'esprit, le fruit de son imagination. C'est une sorte d'art, et non des bobards, nuance.

8) D'accord, les repas de famille, c'est emmerdant. Mais après avoir vu les Mugiwaras en plein repas de famille, vous allez vous sentir encore plus déprimé lors de ces occasions, à l'avenir.

9) Brook aime bien faire la lessive. Comme ça, il peut regarder les petites culottes de Robin et Nami sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Ce qu'il apprécie moins, c'est quand il tombe sur les les caleçons des hommes. Étrangement, il prend une pause de lessive, après, en particulier après avoir vu les slips _très_ _originaux _de Franky…

10) Mais non, Franky n'est ni exhibitionniste, ni pervers. … bon, _okay_, juste un peu. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec les jeans et les shorts, plus jeune. Vous réagiriez comment, vous, si devant beaucoup de personnes, quand vous vous penchiez, vous entendiez un bon ''_skratch_'' venant de derrière ? Et ça, _plus_ d'une fois… ?

* * *

Ah bah ouais, trèèès court. Mais bon, vous avez quand même aimé ? Review ?


	9. Conversation

Aha, plutôt rapide cette fois, nan ? Cette fois z'avez pas intérêt à me dire qu'il est triste, je ne l'ai pas fait triste, bon ! Okay, okay. Je parle de la mort de Thatch, mais le texte est pas pour autant tristeuuuh. Sinon, je commencerais sincèrement à remettre en question mon mental… quoique je suis déjà conne, si je dois être triste sans le savoir, maintenant… Pourtant, je suis une joyeuse bouffeuse de bonbon, j'ai des amis en or, je… ah ouais, je m'égare. Hm, BREF. Y'a plus de parole que de description, mais c'est pas grave. Une fois de temps à autre, c'est _koul_ et moins emmerdant :magueule: M'enfin. Je préviens, il n'y a que du **friendship **! Pas d'amour, même si après avoir lu, on pourrait le croire… humpf.

_Senshô : Capitaine_

_Shirohige : Barbe Blanche_

_Yonkou : Empereur_

Merci **Loan-Luka, Trefle et R.N. Zuzu **pour avoir laissé des reviews !

N'oubliez pas de me dire (écrire ?!) ce que vous en pensez !

Enjoy !

* * *

''- Ace.''

Reconnaissant la voix d'_Oyaji_, Ace se retourna vers lui.

''- Il est tard. Personne n'est sur le pont. Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

- Non. Mais toi non plus, Oyaji, si tu es là.''

Shirohige laissa un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

''- Ace, il faut qu'on parle. Se reprit le vieil homme, d'une voix étonnement sérieuse qu'il n'utilise que rarement lorsqu'il parle avec ses fils.

- Oui, Oyaji ?

- Tu sais, depuis le fameux événement ?

- Le fameux évé… ah, oui.''

La mort de Thatch, bien entendu. Elle n'a été annoncée que très récemment, et l'équipage est encore sous le choc.

Pas étonnant, vu comment le quatrième commandant enivrait le bateau de joie. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de se faire poignarder.

''- Tu es un des seuls à être le moins tourmenté. Ça m'inquiète, tu sais. Nous savons tous que Thatch était certainement ton meilleur ami. Et le fait que tu ne réagisses pas vraiment comme les autres me laisse croire que tu es absorbé par des idées de vengeance.''

Des idées de vengeance ? Oui, il se pourrait qu'il en ait eu quelques-unes. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas voir mourir un traître qui a tué atrocement un nakama cher ?

''- Oyaji, vous me soupçonnez de vouloir assassiner Teach ?

- C'est sûr qu'il le mériterait, admit le grand. Certes, il ne vaut mieux pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Une mort est déjà de trop. Deux serait comme tomber dans un tourbillon de souffrance.

- ... Oyaji, cet enfoiré était dans ma flotte ! Il faut que je venge Thatch ! Rouspéta Hiken.

- Ace… je sais à quel point tu veux rendre une _jolie_ visite à Marshall. De même pour Marco. Pour Joz, Izou, Vista, Haruta, Bramenco, Kuriel, Namur, Rakuyo, Kingdyu, Atomos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, tous les membres de l'équipage et moi-même.''

Ledit Ace regarda Oyaji avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

''- Mais je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. C'est définitif.

- Quoi ?! S'écria le deuxième commandant. Oyaji ! Je ne pourrai plus regarder dans les yeux les membres de ma division si je ne _le_ venge pas de ce traître !

- Et si tu venais à échouer, Ace ? Tu y as pensé ?!

- Non.''

Shirohige le regarda, mi-découragé, mi-interrogatif.

''- Parce que je ne perdrai pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

- …

- …

- De toute façon, quoique j'en dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Tu ne changeras jamais, Ace… toutefois, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je reste fermement opposé à cette idée. Soupira l'homme.

- Si je peux me le permettre, Oyaji, tu es tout aussi tête de mule que moi ! Bouda le jeune.''

L'autre rit un peu, vite rejoint par son _fils_.

''- Enfin… c'est plutôt indigne d'un père de penser à ce scénario vis-à-vis l'un de ses fils, c'est ce que tu dois penser, pas vrai, Ace ?

- Non, Oyaji. C'est normal. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est tout.

- Je l'espère… mais dis-moi, si tu y vas… Tu reviendras vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne supporterais jamais voir mes fils dans cet état une seconde fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _senshô_.''

Ledit senshô grogna à l'entente de ce mot. C'était _Oyaji_ ou rien du tout, point. Tandis qu'Ace ricanait à la réaction de son supérieur. Il lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas à s'en faire. Plus ou moins soulagé, le Yonkou lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna dans sa cabine.

Ace se mit à regarder le ciel noir, parsemé d'étoile.

''- Je reviendrai vivant. Je vous en fais tous la promesse. Je _t_'en fais la promesse.''

Et comme ça, non seulement pour moi, mais pour lui aussi…

je pourrais recommencer à aller de l'avant.

À me relever.

À avancer.

.


	10. Paradis d'un ours polaire

Salut ! J'suis revenue pas en retard (je crois) avec un petit OS tout frais, et celui là, humour _garanti_, héhé !

Avec notre ours polaire chéri, bien entendu. Enfin, une touche (mini, mais vraiment) de Law, et avec Penguin et Shachi.

Allez, rien ne m'appartient, puisque le scénario appartient à **TrefleV** (mici pour l'idée !) et les autres trucs sont à Oda.

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

Enjoy !

* * *

- Il y a… QUOIIII ?! s'écrièrent Penguin et Shachi.

- Vous avez bien compris, répéta pour la on-sait-pas-on-a-arrêté-de-compter-à-la dixième-fois le gardien l'île.

Surpris, les deux pirates prirent direction du sous-marin.

- Cependant je n'en n'ai vu aucune de _notre_ race… commenta pertinemment le navigateur, Shashi.

Tandis que son ami acquiesçait, ils entrèrent tous deux dans le _yellow submarine _et se mirent à courir vers la cabine du Capitaine, c'est-à-dire, Trafalgar Law. Et lorsque ses deux subordonnés lui dirent ce qu'il y avait dans l'île, il se mit en mode ''j'en ai rien à foutre dégage de cette chambre''. Ce que les deux autres prirent trèèès mal, et donc, partirent en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Law sourit (légèrement, faut bien s'en douter) peu après être partis.

- Comment réagira-_t_-_il_ face à cette découverte ? Se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Bref. De retour vers nos deux amis (encore un peu en rogne, aussi) qui ont eu le temps de répandre _cette_ rumeur à tout le monde étant sur le yellow submarine, ils s'écrasèrent sur le divan de la salle de repos.

- J'y crois pas ! Il y en a vraiment, pour de vrai… Lança soudainement Penguin.

- Et on sera comment devant Bepo ?!

- Bah, il va s'excuser, 'fin, c'est sûr qu'il va pas nous regarder hautainement…

- M'ouais.

Après un quart d'heure à parler et à s'éloigner du sujet principal, c'est le cuisinier, Penguin, qui se rappela de quelque chose d'important. Oui, ils ont dit à tout le monde ladite rumeur. À part quelqu'un. Le _principal_ concerné.

- Oh… merde.

- Tu l'as dit, idiot de Shachi.

- Comment ça, idiot ? T'aurais pu toi aussi t'en rappeler ! Répliqua l'insulté. Et de toute façon, moi j'aurais pas pu ! Parce que je faisais que parler, et toi tu te contentais d'acquiescer vivement !

- Heeein ? Mais… le fait d'acquiescer faisait souligner tes propos ! Pour une part de… véridiquicité ! Se vexa l'adepte de pingouin.

- … gné ?

- Pour être plus véridique, quoi ! Et… euh… moi aussi je parlais, d'abord !

- Moins que moi. Rétorqua le roux.

Penguin ne répondit pas, et son ami sut qu'il avait gagné. Du coup, après ce mini clash-engueulade, ils décidèrent en chœur d'aller finalement en parler à Bepo. Une fois rendu en cuisine (ce mignon ours polaire attendait de la bouffe, quoi de plus normal ?), ils prirent le second à un endroit loin des regards, et se jetèrent à l'eau.

- Il y a… QUOI ?! Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

- Ouep.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouep.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Ouep.

- Désolé.

- Oue- pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Désolé.

Et tandis que ses amis soupiraient de désespoir, Bepo courut vers l'extérieur du yellow submarine et sauta à la terre ferme. Pour finir, il alla en direction de la forêt, se cacha derrière un arbre et d'un coup, ce fut le paradis pour notre ours préféré.

- C'est vrai… je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il y en aurait, un jour ! IL Y A DES _FEMELLES OURS_ !

L'ayant suivit, chacun de ses deux nakamas mirent leurs mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Ouep. Tes rêves sont devenus réalité, mon p'tit Bepo. Dit nostalgiquement (on sait pas pourquoi) Shachi.

- Allez, bon courage ! À toi de jouer le per- à toi de jouer tout court, en fait. Continua Penguin.

Bepo, déterminé, s'avança d'un pas vers le Paradis… avant de se dégonfler.

- Non mais… oh ! Je dois repasser ma combinaison ! … non, brosser mes poils ! Mieux ! Me laver ! Ou encore… euh… me brosser les dents ! Oui, c'est ça, me…

- Bepo. Marmonnèrent dangereusement les deux hommes.

- … désolé.

- Si c'est comme ça, on va te donner des cours ! Sourit sournoisement Shachi, en regardant Penguin.

- D'accord ! Répondit immédiatement Bepo.

Après de courtes démonstrations et de trucs à noter pas vraiment utiles, le second du Capitaine se leva, cette fois-ci, vraiment déterminé, se retira de sa cachette et alla vers une des femelles qu'il avait vu.

Pour après se faire rembarrer hautainement. Il revint donc, bredouille et déprimé vers Shachi et Penguin.

- Elles... m'ont pas acceptéééé… pleura-t-il.

- T'inquiète, Bepo. Le rassura Shachi, tandis que Penguin acquiesçait. Tu vas en avoir une jour, tu vas en avoir une…

* * *

Pauvre Bepo ! Comment on peut résister à un ours polaire mignon, hein ?!

(les femelles ours polaires. – Chut.)

Review ?


	11. Dix conseils de Shachi et Penguin

Ça, c'est pour TrefleV qui m'a demandé de voir les conseils de Shachi et Penguin ! Voilà :)

Justement, merci à elle pour son petit message en PM concernant l'OS précédent.

En parlant de ça, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à faire un coup de gueule en ce qui concerne les reviews. Sérieusement, ça vous draine autant d'énergie de taper quelques mots, si anodins soient-ils sur le petit carré blanc en bas de la page ? … il faut croire que oui.

Malgré tout, j'attends encore quelques commentaires.

Enjoy.

* * *

Les dix conseils de Shachi et Penguin à Bepo en se qui concerne les femm… femelles ours :

1) Tout d'abord, paraître classe. En _toutes_ circonstances, avait précisé Shachi. Et Penguin s'est senti obligé d'ajouter qu'on doit rester classe même quand notre derrière de pantalon se déchire, quand on se casse la gueule dans les escaliers, ou même quand on glisse sur une peau de banane.

2) Ensuite, il faut sentir bon. À ce qu'il parait, les hommes, ou ours, dans ton cas, Bepo, qui sentent la vieille chaussette moisie n'est pas apprécié au près de la gente féminine, avait reprit Shachi. D'autant plus que les animaux ont des odorats bien plus développés que les humains, avait soupiré son acolyte.

3) Enfin, pas que sentir bon. Se brosser les dents, aussi. Quoique dans le cas de Bepo, c'est pas vraiment ça : rien qu'en refermant sa gueule, il pourrait couper la brosse à dent. Il faut évidemment bien s'habiller, parce que si tu es avec une chemise ringarde rentrée dans un pantalon beige naze, c'est pas gagné pour une première rencontre. Mais là encore, Bepo en a pas vraiment besoin… Faudrait aussi se coiffer les cheveux, ou le pelage, au choix. Sinon c'est tout mêlé et pas beau. Ni classe.

4) Donc, avait continué Penguin, ne _pas_ oublier de sortir une phrase badass. Ça fait plus cool et après la femm… femelle est plus attirée par toi. Encore plus si t'es beau, quoi. Par contre, ne jamais,_ jamais_ bégayer devant une fille. Parce qu'après, elle va se moquer avec ses copines en, pour l'instant, ne laissant rien paraître.

5) Faut surtout essayer de pas être anxieux, surtout si c'est la première fois que tu vas vers une fille, avait souligné Shachi. C'est pas que, mais ça fait vraiment pitié, parfois.

6) En gros, juste être confiant. Mais pas au point d'être arrogant, dans le cas contraire, la future-relation-que-vous-allez-avoir-mais-peut-être-pas-en-fait va être foirée. La femelle va être vite lassée par toi et va te laisser comme un mouchoir rempli de morve. Enfin, ça, ça dépend comment on te voit : c'est vrai, si t'es sexy et populaire, la fille va être attirée par toi. Sinon, adios, avait soupiré le roux. Certes… pas trop tourner autour d'elle, ni être trop mou… sinon, tu vas devenir son esclave/petit-ami/larbin attritré.

7) Être indépendant, c'est obligé : de un, comme d'hab, ça fait classe et de deux, si l'autre te jette, bah tu te morfonds pas sur toi-même. Ça évite les déprimes. Quoiqu'après un certain nombre, là, tu commences sincèrement à déprimer… avait songé l'adepte de pingouin.

8) Pas être ennuyant, c'est un des trucs les plus importants. Et accessoirement, pas avoir un humour de merde, avait dit le navigateur. Si t'es ennuyant… Premièrement, t'es pas classe, deuxièmement, bah t'es juste ennuyant à chier quoi. Et c'est la même chose pour l'humour de merde, juste qu'en prime tu te fais passer pour un idiot qui sait pas différencier les mauvaises et les bonnes blagues…

9) Alors… être mignon ! C'est connu, la plupart des femmes aiment la romance et la mignonitude, si on ne se trompe pas, sourit Shachi. Bah, pour toi, ça doit pas être difficile… mais faut voir avec les ours, maintenant.

10) Et le dernier, le plus important, le plus impératif, bref… être _tout ça à la fois._ Ouais, tout, absolument tout ça. Mais bon, pour ça, 'faut la meilleure des chances et le meilleur des physiques…


End file.
